


Fancy Footwork

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst in the ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Like seriously spoilers for who Laslow Odin and Selena are if you don't know, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, at the end lol, where are the saizo/lasboy fics u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced around each other, in war and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Footwork

**Author's Note:**

> this is really funny if you ever married gaius to olivia because he would be inigo's dad and then here I am writing a fic where laslow has asugi as his son and................................you get what i mean.

He shouldn't have challenged the ninja to this again. He should have known he was no match for him. Just like in the past, women were always more attracted to the angry looking, silent and "manly" rival he brought with him. Apparently Laslow was none of those, and he never would be.

Maybe he should ask his daughter to compete with the ninja since she is actually on the same level or even higher than him. Even if he was bad with women, at least his daughter could vouch for him.

Still, it infuriates him. He showcases all of his moves, his charms, everything. Saizo does nothing but stand there and loathe and the girls are all over him. Apparently it ran in the family, except his twin brother was unaware about it unlike Saizo.

"Why, why? Will I never change? Even in another world my charms go unnoticed!?"

"What are you sulking about?"

The mercenary jumps at the man's coarse voice ringing in his ear, moving away without a second glance.

"N-Nothing! Just-why don't you go hang out with your lady friends since you have so many!?"

"You're being awfully passive aggressive. I would think a retainer of Prince Xander would be quick to admit defeat with honor."

"Not when you're making a mockery of me! This is _my_ thing! How come I always lose to other men!?"

"And women." Laslow's mouth goes agape, noticing Saizo's glint of a smirk even with his mask on.

"Yes I'm well aware my daughter is better with women than me, you don't have to tell his father that."

Saizo shrugs, turning away. "It's amazing how far you take this when it's not that big of a deal."

Laslow groans, raising his arms. "It's not a big deal to _you_ of course since you don't even have to do anything and women flock around you like you were a piece of meat!"

He notices Saizo's eye give him a look of disapproval and Laslow finally decides to give him a chance on voicing his opinion.

"You did not let me finish. I don't see why you care so much about what some mundane village women think when you're already renowned as a retainer for the future king of Nohr and many people look up to you for your unique sword skills, one of them being me after we got to know each other better."

Oh. _Oh._ Damn. Saizo was too smooth for him, even when he was genuinely praising him Laslow still felt jealousy on how the man was so confident, so sure of himself and his views. It also made him flustered to get praise from anyone, especially a man he wishes to be like.

"I told you I can't handle you praising me." He replies, already feeling his cheeks heat. Why was he always so awkward around attractive masked men? He knows why, but he still doesn't want to admit it that deep down he doesn't _just_ feel jealousy towards them.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you should know that you're a strong man with unique qualities. Don't let something as meaningless as women who only care for your looks affect you."

Laslow stares at him before scratching the back of his head, looking away.

"Oh, seriously. You're out of my league. Are you aware how you make people feel with those words?"

"Occasionally." He hated how smug the man was towards him, did he enjoy teasing him this much? He didn't seem the type.

"I'd love to wipe that smug grin I can't even see off your face. Which reminds me, I have never seen you without your mask on."

It seems he hit a mark because Saizo's face goes back to his usual serious stoic look. He crosses his arms. 

"No."

Laslow blinks, feeling a smile tug at his lips. "What? Why not? What's so bad that you need to hide?"

Saizo says nothing as he glares at him.

He laughs, not even aware what he was about to say. "Are you scared that I'll fall in love with you?"

There's a silence in the damp air and Laslow stays still in embarrassment at realizing what he said. He needed to stop making this kinds of mistakes.

His heart thumps loudly against his chest and his palms start to sweat when the man walks closer to him and stands in front of him, his larger frame hiding the sunlight behind them. 

"Are you worried that you will?"

Laslow's mouth stays open in shock, his face red. "N-No! That was a blunder!"

The man chuckles and it's the sound he least expected to hear from the usual stoic ninja. As he watches the man's hand go to his mask he feels his neck sweat and his stomach tingle. This was bad, the man was already attractive with the thing on, he'd probably faint from blood lose if he saw him bare. Alright, he wouldn't, he's not his daughter. He's just being dramatic he can't be that hot-

The red-head finally tugs it down and stares at him, finally exposing his lips and complete face to Laslow.

Shit. _Shit._ He's like exactly the type of man he likes. He wouldn't mind being manhandled by him. 

Shit.

"Did you fall for me, Nohrian?"

Laslow laughs in anguish and awkwardness. He also feels like correcting him that he's not exactly Nohrian but he doesn't. "Ha, you really are a beast. Always acting so detached when you're actually a huge dick who enjoys messing with people."

Huge dick. Fuck, where were his thoughts going today!?

The ninja hums, leaning away from him. Laslow tries not to stare at the man's face too much. "I guess my charms aren't as prominent as you seem to believe if they didn't work on you."

"I'm not a woman!" He snaps, knowing full well that had nothing to do with this.

"I never would have thought so. Seems they only work on women then."

He's clearly teasing him, he must know that wasn't the truth and Laslow was obviously smitten by him. 

"A-Anyways, I think we're done here. Thanks for exposing your identity to me." He smiles, trying to take the upper hand in the situation and act like he was fine.

"You don't want to spar today, I believe?" Laslow asks noticing the man placing the mask on again. What a relief, he could finally change the topic and not worry about stuttering when he spoke to him.

"No, I already know of your skills. I don't see any reason to anymore." 

"Then I guess we know almost everything about each other by now, who would have thought?" Laslow chuckles, continuing the act.

He glances at Saizo and he sees the man shake his head. Laslow's smile goes away. 

"You know more about me than I know of you. How about I ask something of you now?"

Laslow feels his heart stop. 'Oh Gods, don't tell me he found out about me being from another land and he wants to make sure, he was already pretty skeptical of me, he's not dumb he probably found out, please Gods-"

"I've heard you're a fairly good dancer."

Laslow blinks, unsure if he heard right. The man just stares back. 

"Guess my secret's been exposed!" He laughs awkwardly in relief. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Everyone."

Oh.

"Well, it's not a lie. My mother was a dancer." He smiles faintly and Saizo notices the genuine meaning it has. 

"Strange, since apparently your daughter has two left feet."

He really was a ninja if he knew all of these things, did he just spend his free time stalking and listening to people's conversations? All in the name of his "job".

"And I've heard your son has a love for sweets even though you detest them." Laslow smirks and he notices Saizo glare at the mention of his son.

"Stop changing the topic." The mercenary furrows his eyebrows, he should have known he couldn't escape when talking to a man like him.

"I showed you my face, you should show me your dance."

Laslow thinks his face has never gone through so many expressions in a day. " _You_ , you of all people, want me to dance for you!?"

"It's only fair since I already exposed something about me to you."

Alright, if he thought the ninja was coming on to him before he definitely knew it now. At least the feeling was mutual.

"Well, since you asked. How about tonight...? You're always around and awake, or do you not have time for this?" He knows his face is probably red again.

"I'll make time." He never expected Saizo of all people to take a break from his job for something like this. Maybe he hadn't gotten laid in a long time...

Okay, he's thinking too far into this, but asking him for a private dance left nothing to imagination. He was fine with dancing by himself but even having one person watching him could break his concentration. Still, he sometimes did wish he could actually show people and not hide all the time. Saizo being interested in watching him made him strangely giddy and excited.

"Then...I'll visit your quarters? Or are you still skeptical about me? I wouldn't want to do this in public..." He hopes the man noticed the implication.

"Of course. I wouldn't want anyone else to see it but me."

Laslow really detested this man, detested him because of the feelings he was giving him. He's too curious about what face Saizo will make, how his eyes will roam his body. He inhales deeply, trying to regain control of his legs. This was too much for him.

"Alright then, it's a deal. I'll see you tonight, rival." He tries to act cool but his voice faltered. It's not everyday a guy asked him to dance for him, especially someone like Saizo. 

He walks away without a second glance but he stills feels the man's eye peering into the back of his head. 

* * *

"Well, this is a strange sight."

Laslow jumps and he shivers at the voice, already trying to make up an excuse to escape the outlaw's presence.

He's already picking up a towel to leave as fast as he can before the man places himself in front of him, his usual annoying smirk on his cocky face.

"I never see you here, is today a special occasion and you decided 'I should actually take a bath since I'm getting tired of stinking the army up.'" 

"Haha, very funny." He tries to come out as rude but ends up still sounding nervous. Niles raises an eyebrow at him and Laslow gulps. "Leave me alone for today, Niles. Please."

Niles lets out a chuckle but moves from his standing position to sit down in front of him. Laslow feels like punching him for always making everything he does or say look sexual. 

"How could I when your face clearly shows you're bothered by something and I couldn't miss out on that. For once in your meaningless life you actually found a woman who wants to sleep with you so you're cleansing yourself from your sins?"

'That's what you should do.' Laslow feels like throwing back but he doesn't, too tired to even have the energy of bantering with the man. 

"Mind your own business. Oh wait, you apparently can't. Good day." He moves to get out but the man grabs a hold of his wrist and he really, _really_ wants to kick the man's smugness off his face.

"Alright, I'll cut the act." Laslow blinks at the man's sudden serious tone. "You _are_ meeting someone, aren't you?"

Laslow's face flushed once again. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I could help you. Give you advice." He grins and Laslow is sure the man is bluffing. He never did anything to "help" anyone, he just wanted to mock Laslow.

"So you're assuming I've never had any sexual encounters?"

The chuckle and the words that come later finally set him off. "Not with men."

He yanks his hand from the man's hold and gets out of the pool, not looking back. 

"Good luck tonight, cherry boy." Laslow only walks faster, trying to ignore the man's laughter with the sound of his footsteps as much as he can.

How could he know that? How could he know he was even meeting with someone, let alone a man? That asshole probably already figured out who he was meeting too.

Was it a code to take a bath here before having sex with a man? He only did because he, even though it sounded so embarrassing and exactly why he went at that time to do it, wanted to look good and clean for whatever he was going to do tonight. Niles had his ways of knowing, his knowledge of that sort of thing just seemed like something he was used to. He just hoped he didn't tell anyone else, but Niles didn't seem the type. He enjoyed catching his prey and keeping it to himself, not sharing. At least he hadn't met with Odin, or worse. He shudders at the thought of Xander asking him why he was pampering himself tonight.

When he reaches his room he slumps on his bed, rubbing his eyes in anguish. If only he had his mother to ask what he should do, she would never make fun of him. He strangely felt so alone here occasionally, even with Odin and Selena around. They played their roles a lot better than him. 

He loved dancing, he always has. He didn't think it would be known here but it was impossible to hide it with how there was little to no privacy. To think that man of all people would want to watch him dance. Maybe it was revenge for exposing his face today, but the man had done it by his own volition. 

It feels like time has never passed so slowly as he waits for a respectable moment to show his face at Saizo's door. 

After some time of fixing his hair and armor (he didn't have anything else to wear) he finally knocks on the door a few times. After some time of not hearing anything moving he thinks the man set him up so he moves to leave but the door finally opens showing Saizo in his usual getup, a shuriken still tucked inside his sleeve. When he locks eyes with Saizo he wants to step back and never return. He doesn't, he's not a coward.

Laslow feels like laughing at the fact that they both only seem to have own one outfit, but that might just tick the ninja off.

"What was the delay for? Anyways, I'm here." He breaks the silence by entering through the door and scanning his room. Everything was neatly ordered and new; Saizo probably didn't spend anytime here at all. Even the bed looked untouched.

"I don't particularly like these Nohrian doors. I wish Corrin hadn't decided to make the castle to your people's liking. It's harder for me to tell who is behind them."

Laslow shrugs, he didn't come here to talk politics with him. He swallows a lump in his throat when he remembers _why_ he is here.

"So...dancing." Laslow announces shifting his hands around. Saizo merely walks past him and sits down in one of the Nohrian style chairs, crossing his arms and locking his eye on him.

"That's why you're here."

"Because you asked me to." 

"And you agreed, yes."

He wants to ask why but he doesn't, instead he starts to take off his shield to make himself more light and comfortable.

"Keep in mind, it's probably very different from what you've seen. It's not exactly something Nohrians and Hoshidans are used to, also...I'm a man."

"I'm well aware of all these things." He responds, placing his hand below his chin. "That is why I'm so interested, and of course, you owe me for today."

Laslow gulps. "R-Right..." He is grateful for the darkness in the room, they can see each other but not as clearly as in the daylight. It'll make things a bit easier.

There is no music but he's used to dancing without it when he practices so he stretches his arms and legs, preparing his body. He thinks he sees a glint of curiosity and anticipation coming from him but he looks away, not wanting to meet the man's eye. 

He gets in position and feels ready to begin when he closes his eyes.

But he stops.

"I can't do it, this is too embarrassing." He slumps his shoulders and hides his face from the man. He hears a tsk sound coming from the ninja; He sounded...disappointed? Laslow wasn't sure.

"I understand. I raised my hopes up believing you would actually be good."

Laslow shifts, his eyebrows furrowing in sudden anger. "I _am_ good. It's just embarrassing to dance in front of people, especially to only one person." He doesn't add that he's dancing for him, which made his nerves even worse.

Saizo glances away, his arms still crossed. "Then you're not as good as you say. I would have thought you grew out of stage fright long ago."

Laslow furrows his eyebrows and steps over to him, his eyes dark. It was one thing to insult his bad luck with women but it was another to insult the one thing he knew he was good at, the one thing that still reminded him of his past. 

"You don't know anything about me or about dancing. You have no right saying these things." He snaps, bringing the man's attention back to him. The ninja just blinks without a second thought.

"You're right. Then show me so I can learn."

He's dead tired of the man's mockery, even if he was railing him up on purpose. He wanted a show, he would give him one. He doesn't feel the need to prove to Saizo that he is good, he already knows that. He just wants to see the man's expression change, falter and be entranced by him.

He finally gives in and starts swaying his hips to an imaginary rhythm. The room's atmosphere seems to change as Saizo realizes the dancer is serious and means business now. 

He tries to remember every move and technique his mother taught him, the ones he practices by himself in privacy. His legs take a hold of his body and his arms move freely in the motion. He feels every movement being watched by the ninja, the arches of his back, his stretched fingers and pointed feet. He touches his body with his hands, teasing the man without letting him have a bite. With his hands on his neck he looks at the man, his legs open like he was asking for Laslow to come to him.

He was close but not enough. He could make this better.

He gets on top of the man and straddles his hips, teasing contact with his body. 

"Are you enjoying this?" His accent drawls in sudden ecstasy as he touches his neck. He hadn't planned to make this so sexual so quickly but the mood asked for it. He trails his hand down the man's chest while waiting for an answer, but he doesn't expect the man to push him when his finger grazes one of his nipples through the fabric. 

"Hey-"

"Don't." Laslow blinks at the man's reaction but stays balanced on his thighs even with the push. 

"I thought I had come here for this..." He whispers, wondering if he had understood the man wrong. He could have stopped him long ago but he hadn't so Laslow had continued believing he was allowed to do so.

He hears the man sigh and Laslow finally notices how tense the man is. He wasn't the only one nervous at least.

"It's not that, just..." His face is strangely flushed, something Laslow had never expected to see. He grinned at his plan taking effect. 

"Touching me there isn't allowed."

"Why?" He asks, genuinely curious but doesn't dare touch again.

"I'm...sensitive. I do not enjoy people touching me in places that can catch me off guard."

Laslow feels like laughing, not in a mocking way, but at how shy the man suddenly turned. It seemed as if their personalities were switched.

"I see..." Laslow whispers still moving but not letting his body touch the ninja's. "Where am I allowed to touch then?"

The usually stoic man gives a glance to the side before he slides his mask down and Laslow's heart beats loudly at being in the presence of his exposed face again. He was flushed, but Laslow knew he probably was too. How did it turn out like this; It was nothing like the sweat and panting expressions that appeared on their faces after a long hard fight. Had they always been dancing between each other, acting like they hated, despised the other when in truth they longed for the other man's touch? Where they looking for a replacement and found each other to be their right person, closest to reality while at the same time completely different from it?

After a while of silence the man extends his hand and passes it by Laslow's collar, stroking the skin on his neck before he leans in and kisses Laslow with furiosity. His eyes stay open for a while until Saizo's mouth opens against his and he closes them, and without realizing it, sits on the man. The heat inside his mouth and the hardening member he feels below him only urge him further into their kiss as he starts to grind against him without remorse, his embarrassment having been lost long ago. They intertwine their tongues in a different sort of battle from what they're used to, Saizo trying to take the upper hand by pushing their mouths together roughly like he's used to doing things but Laslow had already decided that he would be in control, the man would be at mercy to his whims as he could easily stop and leave him begging for more. 

He puts his hands on the man's knees behind him and slowly grinds against the man's front, continuing to tease contact with his ass. A groan escaped the man's lips and the mercenary knows he's doing things right. Setting him off and loosing him up felt so intoxicating after all the mockery the man had subjected him to. At least he knew that in bed, and occasionally the battlefield, he was in control.

He's about to start taking his clothes off when Saizo beats him to it, yanking at his back with his nails.

"Take that ugly drab off or I'll rip it to shreds."

Laslow chuckles, passing it over his head. "Insulting our traditional uniform? I know it's quite ugly on the eyes but-" He's not allowed to continue when the ninja smashes their lips together again. His hands were raking along his sides, only now grabbing them tightly and pulling his body closer. Laslow felt like he was inside the man with how close they were, only their pants still leaving space between them. His hard cock was only inches away from Laslow's rim and it made them both desperate and wild.

Still, even with all the teasing he knew he couldn't get him inside without some sort of lubrication, and Saizo didn't seem to have any. That would have to wait another time, if they ever did this again, but for now feeling their dicks rubbing together and touching each other's bodies was enough. 

"Turn around."

Laslow obliges without a second thought at the commanding tone and turns his back to him, his ass now fully pressed on his clothed cock. The man takes in a deep breath and puts his arms around him, pushing him against his hips and grabbing a hold of his jaw. He forces his mouth on his but Laslow lets him, opening his legs so the man can pass his hands downwards from his chest.

With his other hand Saizo moves lower after stroking his thighs and massages his cock through his pants. Laslow almost bites Saizo's bottom lip, finally getting some actual friction setting him off.

"Oh Gods, I'm-" Laslow starts to moan feeling his balls clench and the sticky substance making its way out of his slit while Saizo's stokes faster. He feels the man's own cock about to spill with how it feels against his ass.

With one last push he finally comes, spilling into his pants and Saizo's hand. Saizo comes some time after, Laslow feeling the wetness below him. A long sigh leaves his lips as he leans against the man, placing his hand on Saizo's own on his abdomen.

"...Saizo?" He asks because the man hadn't said anything, only breathing into his neck and seemingly trying to regain control.

Laslow moves his legs to the side, placing his head on the man's shoulder. When the man's rough breathing stops he listens idly, waiting for his reaction.

"I knew you were good." 

Laslow scoffs. "You ass, you did it on purpose." He punches the man's shoulder knowing full well it would do no damage to Saizo. The man merely holds him tight to his body, his chin placed on his head.

"It was the only way to get this side of you to show."

He hides his face so the ninja can't see his smile. 

"That wasn't exactly dancing but...if you ever feel like it I could actually dance for you."

"You shouldn't be so insecure about it by saying you'll only dance for me." 

Laslow sighs, letting his finger graze lightly on the man's neck. "Dancing isn't useful in war."

Saizo shakes his head. "False. It could bring hope to people, as that particular woman's singing does. Not that I'm particularly fond of it."

He couldn't contain the short laughter that escapes him. "My sword skills are still the most needed."

"They are. But," Saizo glances at him with his blind eye open and Laslow stares at the scar around it, showcasing everything the man has gone through. Laslow has been in a few wars and he doesn't own any scars like his; He wonders what happened to him, but he feels it's a topic for another time.

"I don't believe you love fighting like you do dancing."

The man's keen perceptiveness always catches him off guard.

"Well, of course. If we weren't in a war, if things were peaceful I...would love to dedicate myself to it. But that's not possible." _Not here or there_ , he thinks.

Saizo hums and strokes his thumb on his abdomen and while he does so Laslow thinks about the future and about the past. Especially about what he would do now. He glances at his dirty clothes. Guess he's staying the night.

"Am I sleeping here tonight?" He asks, trying to sound endearing. He didn't feel like walking to his room and accidentally meeting someone along the way. Saizo merely nods and lets go off him, letting Laslow stand up.

"I have work to do." Laslow blinks as the man puts on his top again and he chuckles, throwing himself on the bed.

"Really? Maybe I should ask Prince Ryoma to gift you with a vacation."

He starts placing his mask on. "He has tried, but I won't accept it. This is my own decision. Kagero is capable enough but I prefer if we're both on the lookout."

That only makes Laslow feel like he's not worthy of being Xander's retainer considering he always escapes his duty to flirt or for occasions like this. They were both too extreme, Laslow feeling irresponsible and Saizo dedicating his life too much to his duties. Well, unlike Saizo, this isn't Laslow's home and he isn't protecting a legacy from years past.

"At least clean yourself first." Laslow murmurs, watching the man. The ninja merely shrugs, saying something about being used to it. Laslow isn't sure how to take that information.

When the man leaves Laslow makes himself comfortable on the rough bed. Saizo definitely never used it, he probably slept on the floor; If he _did_ sleep. Laslow rub his eyes and takes a deep breath after remembering what went down minutes ago.

Oh Gods, what would he tell his children in the future. 'Oh, your dad and I got together when he asked me to dance for him and we finally got rid of our sexual tension. Nothing unusual.'

Why is he even assuming he would ever marry Saizo? He's really not feeling like his usual self today, or for the first time in a long time he does feel like his real self. He's not sure.

He's _especially_ not sure why it feels so right and natural to be with him. It reminds him of how his mother had once asked him if he was hiding something by being so flirtatious. He was, and not just his shyness. A preference for men wasn't exactly something taken well back in Ylisse. 

Still, here it was different. People were much more lively, so much more open and indifferent to people's backgrounds and lifestyles. He'd heard it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for people of the same gender to marry, at least by commoners.

He wonders what Saizo's stand is on this. The man seemed so traditional, the way he treated women apart from Kagero could seem so harsh and controlling, and the fit he formed over his son not taking their family name. Out of everyone in the army he was probably the one who cared most about honor, tradition and family.

Still, he doesn't doubt he hasn't at least once  _wished_ he could sleep with his Lord with how much he worships him. Maybe the man acted that way to hide his own insecurities. Maybe he was like Laslow. They both seemed to have someone unreachable they wanted to be with but knew they couldn't.

He wonders what he'll do tomorrow, if the man will speak to him again or ignore him. He didn't seem the type, but it would be a shame if the friendship they had formed suddenly ended because of something like this. He did enjoy sparing and challenging the man. 

* * *

"Oh Kaze, have you seen your brother?"

The man scans him up and down, clearly skeptical of him, still not as bad as Saizo did though. "No. Are you the man who's always hitting on women?"

His reputation preceded him, it seems. Did everyone know him for that? He hoped it wasn't Saizo who told him that. "Haha, I guess I am." He chuckles awkwardly. "But I haven't been harassing any women as of late, mind you, so whoever told you that is lying. "

He raises an eyebrow. "Then my brother was right and you've stopped being a liability to people."

Laslow eyes go wide. "He told you that?" Some part of him was proud to hear Saizo spoke of him when he wasn't around but the other was angry at how he spoke about him.

"He was worried that you would distract Kagero from her work but," Kaze glances at him and Laslow sees an amusing look he didn't expect to see. 

"It's clearly him who's distracted."

"I-" Laslow's mouth goes blank, unsure on what to say. 

"I haven't seen my brother as of late, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough."

"R-Right..." He replies, scratching his neck. His daughter had also asked him why he wouldn't accompany her to tea with girls, but he just didn't feel like it. He...truly only wanted to see Saizo.

"You know," Before Laslow leaves he gives the man a glance. "you should realize you're quite attractive as well."

He sees Kaze furrow his eyebrows and he laughs at the fact that he was right about Kaze being oblivious about his looks. 

* * *

**Years later**

There's a loud drag of the door to their living room and Saizo already knows it his daughter arriving. "Hey, Father! I heard something interesting from dad today!"

"What exactly did he tell you?" Saizo asks as the girl sits beside him on the tatami. She was wearing one of the yukata Oboro had gifted them with, her cheerful smile ever present. It truly made any day brighter; He was happy to have her as a daughter.

"He said you and him used to do competitions on who could get more girls and that you always won against him by a long shot! Of course, anyone would win against my dad but that just made me think: You should compete with me to see who would win!"

"Soleil, that was long ago."

"Yeah but, I totally want the challenge! Please, Father! Dad is so boring since I always win, I've been aching for some competition!"

He smiles at her, now that he didn't wear a mask all the time he felt a lot more relaxed. "I understand, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I see no reason to lead women on when I already have your handsome father." His daughter laughs, throwing her head into his lap.

"Hah! And Dad is supposed to be the smooth talker! But hey, why wouldn't you want to join me in seeing some girls? Girls are so pretty and cute, like, especially Ophelia..."

He continues to listen to his daughter talk about her conquest with girls. It's very rare that they have time to be alone with each other. He hopes Asugi isn't causing much problems to Laslow.

"Hey Father, what if I took the Saizo name? Wouldn't that be cool!? It makes more sense since I can tell everyone my other dad is Saizo the Fifth aka the man who let down so many women!"

"Your brother didn't want to and I later realized he should be free to do what he wants. You should too."

"Yeah but, Soleil the Sixth sounds so cool..." 

He listens to his daughter laughter in bliss as he takes in the peacefulness he never thought he would ever had. He couldn't imagine Soleil as a ninja, she had no stealth and was much too loud. Her skills in battle came from swordfighting and she should stick to that. Her father had asked a similar thing of trying to become a ninja once. It didn't work out very well but Laslow seemed to learn a thing or two and appreciated Saizo's work more, which he was pleased about.

Hours later Laslow and Asugi come home carrying robes and clothing in their hands.

"Wow! You guys really went all out with the shopping." Soleil says grabbing a yukata from Asugi's arms.

"Blame Oboro." Her dad sighs, glancing at Saizo who gives him a smile.

"Did your father and son time go well? You didn't cause Laslow any problems I presume, Asugi?" Saizo asks as they sit around on the floor, Saizo and Soleil having prepared food for them some time ago.

"Of course not." Asugi stuffs his cheeks with noodles and Soleil makes a noise of disgust at him. "He bought me a bunch of sweets."

Laslow shrugs at Saizo's glare. "I don't think it's bad to spoil them once in a while."

"Dad, I told Father about what you told me and he said he didn't want to compete with me." The girl had shrugged off her old yukata and had put on the new one in front of them; It was fine since they were family but her habit of stripping down was something Saizo had been trying to fix.

"Forget that, we got you some new clothes. Stand up so we can see the dress on you." Seeing Laslow nonchalantly eat his food with chopsticks after so much time Saizo had to teach him was truly a sight to behold. Soleil had learned quickly enough from dates with Hoshidan girls.

The girl in question laughs at the attention and stands up to spin and show the pink yukata to them. It really looked great on her and Oboro really did out do herself with her patterns and sewing.

"You think the girls will like it?"

"No." Saizo kicks Asugi from below the table.

"Of course they will." Laslow says grinning, proud of his daughter's beauty. "Especially Ophelia."

The girl blushes and sits back down. "I can't wait to show it to her! But Dad, stop changing the topic! Who do you think would win, Father or me in a competion on who could get more girls?"

"Dad is old, he's probably burned out like your old man." Laslow makes a shocked expression at his son statement but Soleil just laughs.

"Dad's always been burned out!"

"Saizo, are you just going to let our children treat me like this?"

"Yes." He replies without a second thought, sipping some tea. The two siblings laugh but Laslow merely rolls his eyes.

"Hey, that reminds me," Soleil says pushing her hair up into a bun. "You've never told us how you guys got together."

Laslow grimaces and Saizo coughs. They were old enough to know these things but it was still embarrassing to tell them about it. Asugi snorts as he kicks his feet on the table. Saizo pushes them down in a second.

"It's not really that interesting, Soleil." The former mercenary responds, scratching his neck.

"No way! I want to hear about how Laslow the womanizer conquered the fifth Saizo's heart! Or was it the other way around?"

"You better not be planning to give this information to Nina." Asugi says, glaring at his father for not letting him get comfortable.

"Oh, really. It's embarrassing. We were young, alright? Things happened and we're here now which is what matters." Laslow responds dismissively. 

Soleil pouts, crossing her arms and turns her head to Saizo with pleading eyes. Laslow knew he was soft for his daughter so he braces himself for what was coming.

"Your dad gave me a lap dance."

"Saizo!" Laslow shouts, his cheeks red while Asugi and Soleil roar with laughter and throw themselves on the floor.

"What? It's the truth." He replies, hiding his smirk behind his cup.

"No way! I didn't know you were actually a man eater, Dad!" The girl laughs and Asugi gives his father a thumbs up.

"I always thought you were a prude, Dad. Good to hear you had it in you."

Saizo rolls his eye and lets his children laugh but Laslow was visibly embarrassed, even at his age. He always cared about appearances too much for Saizo's liking.

"Was he good?" Soleil asks mockingly. Her dad looked like he was about to grab the plates and leave the room without a trace.

"Ew, I don't want to hear about how my dads got it on." Asugi says sticking his tongue out.

"I don't either. That's enough prying into our personal lives, thank you." Laslow finally announces, picking up the empty plates. The kids laugh behind his back at his embarrassment and Saizo answers Soleil's question with a yes.

When Saizo steps into their room that night he notices Laslow is sulking in the corner of their futon. He grumbles and sits next to him, touching his hair. Laslow moves away from his touch.

"Are you really that angry at me for telling them?" 

Laslow doesn't answer so Saizo lays himself on the bed next to him and stares at the ceiling until he knows Laslow will speak.

After a few minutes he hears his husband's muffled voice. "It's just really embarrassing and makes me sound like a whore or something."

Saizo raises an eyebrow and moves to sit back up, Laslow doing so too. "Nobody has said that, no one ever has."

"Yes well, it makes me feel like that. Even though it _was_  exactly what happened." He notices his face flush again so Saizo grabs onto his shoulder and hugs him tight next to his body.

"I knew they would eventually ask and I always thought I would lie to them to make it seem more romantic."

Saizo couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. Sex was a natural aspect of life. "They laughed and cried in happiness like the kids they are. You know they're not making fun of you, right? I wasn't either. But..."

Laslow looks at the man open his blind eye at him. 

"I understand after all these years that unlike me you do care about how people see you, even your children. Next time I'll refrain from making such a comment and will think of your feelings."

Laslow blinks at him then smiles, throwing his hands around his neck. "You've changed so much since then, you actually care about my feelings now. How outstanding."

Saizo scoffs and looks away but Laslow can see the hint of a smile in his scarred complexion.

They stay like that for a while, Laslow leaning his head against his chest, listening to his husband's breathing in relaxation. To think they ever reached this point of their relationship after such a rocky start. It seemed outwardly.

Memories of that night come flashing back to Laslow and he feels himself start getting hard in the midst of it. He knows eventually Saizo will notice since he's draped over him. It's been a long time since they've had sex like that, they've gotten older and Saizo still works as King Ryoma's retainer, but now he also has to take care of his family. Laslow had retired from his post in Nohr to live with Saizo and as much as he misses Xander and Peri he also feels so calm and relaxed in Hoshido that he wouldn't change it for the world. He's happy Soleil has a peaceful place to grow up now, something he never had.

"Laslow." He gulps because he knows Saizo feels his hard on against his stomach. He wonders if Saizo was too tired to do anything but sleep today, he...kind of hoped not.

"Yes?" He tries to act innocent and moves himself back to look at his husband's face. He still remembers when he first saw that face fully exposed for the first time, and how hours later he also saw a different side of Saizo.

"You're hard." He has always been direct so Laslow just shrugs, used to the man's forwardness.

"Honestly that chat today at dinner brought me memories of that night, it was so awkward and messy but it ended up helping us realize we liked each other." Laslow snorts because really, it seemed ridiculous.

"I see." Saizo merely responds, stroking Laslow's thighs with his hands. Laslow hated and loved those hands, they remind him on how they used to fight but also of him touching his body. It was nauseating.

Laslow laughs as he pushes his head against the nape of his neck and touches the man's chest. "Remember how I started touching your nipples and you almost threw me off because you're ticklish? I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Excuse me for bringing up embarrassing moments." Saizo says in disdain, referring to the chat from before. 

"Then we continued to meet, have sex and we learned more about each other's bodies, especially I got to learn where to touch you that made you squirm." Laslow kisses his neck and Saizo knows, he has known for a while, that Laslow meant business today. Finally.

"Hey," Laslow leans back and Saizo pushes a strand of hair behind his ear.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about doing it again?"

"Doing what again?"

"Doing that."

"What's that?"

"Gifting me with another dance." He snaps, it's been a long time since his anger issues resurfaced and when they did he hated himself, but Laslow was being a cocky bastard right now.

Laslow smirks. "I admit I wanted to hear you say it. Do you reminisce about it everytime you masturbate? Was it the best sex you ever had?"

"Don't get cocky. Actually, please do so. I enjoy seeing your confidence come out. Yes, it was."

"Don't make me feel embarrassed again. It's because it's just you and me that I don't mind. But seriously as much as the idea sounds fun," He sighs, passing his fingers through Saizo's hair. "I haven't danced in a long time, I don't think I can do it. We're not young anymore."

"Yes you can, and not because I want to see you do it. You're still a good dancer; You dance on those special occasions in festivals and everyone enjoys your exotic movements. Unless you really don't feel like it then it's fine. We can just have regular sex, we haven't even partaken in that for some time."

Laslow bites his lip. "I mean, I do want to try it but I might just end up looking ridiculous..."

Saizo places a kiss on his temple to calm him down. "You never have, dancing is your strong point and the thing you love the most." Laslow smiles at Saizo's praise.

"I never imagined you would ever be like this to someone who wasn't Lord Ryoma." He hears Saizo hum. 

"Contrary to popular belief I do have a personality apart from worshiping him." He grabs Laslow's hand and places a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "I worship you more."

Laslow laughs. "We haven't 'worshiped' each other in a long time so don't lie to me." He lets go of Saizo's body and gets on his knees in front of him, the yukata showing Saizo the man's pale thighs. 

"So...I believe it's time we did." He drawls, his hands ruffling his own hair. Saizo loved when the man was confident and initiative, he always thought he had no reason to be shy with how beautiful he was.

Laslow locks his eyes with Saizo and they stay there while he moves closer and turns around. He leans his backside against Saizo's front, his ass teasing the ninja's barely clothed cock. Saizo encircles his arms around his stomach and pushes him back to him, Laslow leaning his head on his neck. When they look at each other with desire they intertwine their mouths together while they continued grinding. Laslow moaned as he felt Saizo's hard member be so close yet not enough friction to be satisfactory.

He suddenly takes himself off Saizo's lips and pushes him down onto their futon, the man letting him. He allows Saizo to stare at him as he pushes his yukata down to expose his shoulders, slowly until his chest is finally exposed. He shivered at the cold wind passed by his nipples and the hard look Saizo was giving him, so he finally smirks and straddles the man. His own hard member was visible through his loincloth as it pushed against the man's stomach. Saizo's cock was so close to his ass which only made Laslow harder as he passes his hands through the man's clothed chest. When Saizo grabs a hold of his wrist and opens up his yukata Laslow sighs in contempt, passing his hands on the man's big pectorals and perked nipples. The man teased his chest so much with his usual outfit and Laslow loved seeing it bare for him, loving the reactions Saizo made from being touched there. He wasn't lying when he said he was ticklish, but Laslow knew the places that he liked being touched in.

With both their chests exposed Laslow continues to stroke his hard member on Saizo's, the frottage causing them both to groan. The front of his cloth was so wet and made even worse when Saizo started stroking his thighs, teasing contact with his dick. He closes his eyes as he grinds on Saizo's cock through their clothes while he continued stroking his chest and thighs. He didn't have Saizo's muscled body but his lean dancer figure was still desirable and Saizo enjoyed it how it felt on his fingers.

Saizo pushes himself up from laying and the motion moves Laslow closer to his body, now settled in his lap. He grabs tightly onto Laslow's body as the man grinds his cock with his ass. He needed to free himself, it was too much. Laslow seems to hears his pleas as his hand touches his dick through the yukata and he pushes it away to show the man's naked member. Saizo also pushes his husband's dress away but unlike him he had the loin cloth still on. While Laslow moans at feeling Saizo's naked cock grind against his ass he strokes his member through the cloth and passes his calloused hands by Laslow's ass, teasing his fingers on his entrance.

"W-wait, get the oil first." Laslow whispers as if Saizo didn't know. With his husband still on top of him he pushes himself to the drawer where they kept it and grabs it. He kisses Laslow while he pours the substance on his fingers, coating them enough until he finally presses his finger on Laslow's entrance. The man squirms, their clothes becoming sticky with the oil and their own substance. His hands roamed through Saizo's chest, only urging him on to continue. He slowly enters his index finger and Laslow tries to get used to the feeling of having something inside him after so much time. Their tongues intertwine while Laslow passes his own fingers through Saizo's hair, the man inserting another one and starting to stretch him.

Laslow stifles his moans on his arm, pulling away from Saizo's mouth and pushing his head into his neck. Saizo continued to stretch and coat his opening with the oil, doing anything possible to make this the most enjoyable and painless for Laslow.

"S-Saizo, it's fine, I'll take it from here..." He manages to cry out as he pulls his yukata up and Saizo's dick touches his ass, so close but still not enough for the both of them. He nods and lets Laslow grab his cock and coat it with the oil, his thin fingers working up and down his shaft, making Saizo groan. When he's done the fingers trail his asshole open and with his other hand he slowly pushes in the tip, his eyes shutting close in bliss. Saizo places kisses on his chest and neck as Laslow keeps pushing in until enough is in for him to beginning. 

The dancer pushes himself back, his hands behind him as he starts riding Saizo in slow motions. With his eyes shut he moans and takes in the feeling of being in control like this, of having Saizo below him squirming and at his mercy. It really had been too long. The warm hands of his husband roaming his body only urge him on.

"Too long..." He gasps out, a grin on his moist face. Saizo seems to nod in agreement as he holds onto Laslow while he takes him deeper. He was grateful it was night, the walls could be visible it if were daytime and it was one of the reasons why Laslow and him decided to stop having sex. With the children here they didn't want to risk them accidentally walking in on them. The noises were also a problem, but Laslow couldn't really do anything about it but try to stifle his moans as much as he could. The sound of their movements would still be obvious to what was going on.

A few minutes later Laslow is laying on Saizo's chest, the cum still on their bodies, both too tired and lazy to move. Taking a bath at this hour could risk waking up their children anyways. Compared to the stories Niles told him of his sex life with Prince Corrin they might not have the most interesting sex and they both didn't last very long now but Laslow still loved it. He loved Saizo and his scars, his body, his everything. 

"That was nice." He says, turning around and placing his arms on Saizo's chest.

"It was." The ninja replies, clearly exhausted and drained. He remembers when Saizo could last for hours which elicited fights between them. It was especially bad for Laslow since it left him without sleep. He much prefers the Saizo that is older and much calmer now.

"Thanks for not coming inside." He whispers, stroking Saizo's cheek. He knew Saizo wouldn't but he still enjoyed thanking him after so much time he couldn't find the words to do it.

"You know I wouldn't, not ever again." There's an arm being placed being his head as he pushes him down to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

Truthfully, they had learned from their mistakes. Laslow still working for Xander and having to excuse himself to use the bathroom wasn't a pretty sight, and he hated how it felt. No matter how hot it felt in bed, what came after wasn't worth it. The mess in their hands and fingers was enough.

"We'll have to clean this before the kids notice." He motions to their discarded clothes. "I'll try to wake up early tomorrow."

He hears Saizo snort. "You and me both know I will be the one awake." He knew, Saizo couldn't stop his habit of waking up exactly when the sun rose. Was it so bad for him to actually try and seem responsible?

"Alright." Laslow merely replies, pushing the covers over them. "Let's not worry about that yet, I'm dead tired."

They fall asleep to a steady rhythm, their breathing in sync. Until he married Laslow Saizo had never slept so much hours in a night, it was something Laslow truly loved about them being married.

Laslow wakes up the next morning to the noises of his children fighting; Not an unusual occurrence. When he drags his feet to the living room and finds Ophelia sitting next to Soleil and Asugi he smiles, not having expected visitors today.

"Good morning, Dad. Or should I say, good afternoon?" His spunky daughter says pointing to the window. Surely he hadn't slept that long, but apparently he did. Goes to show he hasn't had a night like that in a long time. 

"Nobody told me we were getting company today." He smiles at Ophelia who bows to him. "I would have cleaned myself up better."

"It was a surprise visit." His son says dragging his tongue over a candy bar. "They didn't bring any gifts so who cares."

"Asugi you have to stop being so rude, seriously!" His sister kicks him while Ophelia laughs beside her, the boy only glaring at her after he almost chokes on the sweet. 

"Stop fighting you two, at least not in front of our guest." Laslow butts in, sitting next to Asugi on the table. "How are you Ophelia? Is your father also here?"

The blonde girl nods, Laslow always enjoyed how elegant the girl was unlike her father. "I'm doing quite well, Laslow. Father is out back, he said he would wait until you woke up to speak with you."

Laslow almost spits his drink. "He's waiting for me and you guys didn't tell me? I swear..." He starts getting up, looking for something decent to wear. 

He finds his old friend looking at some plants they had buried, his eyes strangely melancholic. Laslow wonders why he brought upon this visit so suddenly. 

"Odin?" The man turns to him, a huge grin on his face. After they hug and Odin tells him his hair has gotten longer they sit in the garden, his eyes going strangely nostalgic again.

"Everything has been going well, I assume?"

Laslow nods. "Yes, very well. Life is remarkably serene and mundane for me, something I never imagined having."

Odin nods back but his eyes where somewhere else. Laslow didn't know what to expect.

"Then you're staying here for sure." It's not a question but a statement, and Laslow isn't sure how to answer. 

"I mean, I have a family now. You do too, Odin. I thought we had gone past this conversations. I thought...we had decided to completely assimilate ourselves to this world."

Odin sighs and it's so surreal for Laslow to see him so serious. "I didn't mean to sound harsh, it just...worries me sometimes that we will forget about our home. I can't fathom that happening. All three of us seem so complete here with our own lives but...I still wouldn't want us to lose those memories."

This conversations always make Laslow feel like crying, it's one of the reasons he always tries to lock the past away. He's gotten so used to his name now, to think he would ever forget the name his mother gave him. He couldn't.

"I'll never forget." He replies seriously. "I'll never forget about them, Odin. Nor of you two. You're still my most dearest friends. Who knows what will happen in the future...maybe we'll be able to return someday. But..." He glances to his home where he can hear their children laughing. "If I have to stay here for the rest of my life I wouldn't mind."

He watches Odin nod in agreement and stand up, giving Laslow a pat on his shoulder. "Sorry to turn this beautiful day to such a depressing conversation. It doesn't hurt to remember once in a while, though."

Laslow smiles. "No, it doesn't." 

He sees Odin give him a cheeky grin. "I saw Saizo. Your husband is quite easy on the eyes. He reminds me of an old friend of ours."

Laslow's breath hitches but he chuckles, feeling his cheeks redden. "Yes, he's...quite attractive." He chooses to ignore the other part, not wanting to remember the man he used to love long ago. Saizo was his now.

"Is Selena alright? She never visits." 

Odin shrugs. "She's her usual self. She refuses to meet you since you didn't invite her to your wedding."

"I didn't invite her because she refused to go, she said I was betraying you guys by staying here."

Odin laughs. "She didn't tell me that part of the story. You know how she is."

"Well, tell her that I miss her and I'll come visit when I can. With Soleil and Asugi included." He adds since he can't magically get rid of them.

"Of course, I'll tell her. You know, your daughter seems quite smitten with mine. Not that it's surprising with how beautiful my Ophelia is but..."

"I think a wedding isn't too far by." Laslow finishes, scratching his cheek. "That is if Ophelia accepts."

The blonde man snickers and hits him in the back, standing up. "I have some things I have to get from town but I'll let Ophelia hang around for a while." He watches Odin stride past him and seeing the man's lean back hits Laslow with a pit of emotion and grief, like he'll never see him again even though it's not true. He looks so mature now, so different from how he used to be. But it's still his old friend, it's still the boy he used to call a rival. 

"Best of luck, Owain."

The blonde man turns his head and smiles at him, the same smile he used to give when they were younger, when they used to fight with each other as well as together. Deep down they're both still the same people.

"You too, Inigo of the Indigo Skies."


End file.
